


trick or treat

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Les Mis Trick or Treat Exchange.</p><p>Enjolras and Grantaire go trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> This is my assignment for the Les Mis Trick or Treat Exchange for kjack89. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to the person who organized this exchange all on their own.

“What exactly do you mean when you say you’ve never gone trick-or-treating?” Grantaire asked, staring at Enjolras in disbelief, his mouth hanging open a little.

Enjolras rolled his eyes in response. There was absolutely no need for Grantaire to be so overdramatic. Enjolras didn’t like Halloween and dressing up didn’t sound all that appealing to him – he usually spent Halloween in his apartment, pretending he wasn’t home. It had worked out perfectly well so far.

“No, but…” Grantaire frowned. “Never?”

“My nannies never took me trick-or-treating,” Enjolras said with a shrug. One of them had always brought him candy for Halloween, but that had been it. “I don’t think I missed that much.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire said and reached out to take his hand, “we’re going trick-or-treating this year.”

“No, we’re not,” Enjolras said. Trick-or-treating was for children – they were definitely a couple of years too old for this kind of thing.

“But I want to go. All our friends are going,” Grantaire said, sticking out his bottom lip as he inched a little closer. “It’s our first Halloween together and I bet you’d actually have fun. We could both have fun…” he added and kissed Enjolras on the cheek, “…together.”

Enjolras bit his lip. He really wasn’t in the mood to knock on strangers’ doors to ask them for candy when there were so many more important things that he could use that time for. But Grantaire seemed to be so excited about it, which made it really hard for Enjolras to tell him no.

“Well, if it really means so much to you, I suppose we could go trick-or-treating. But only for a bit.”

Grantaire was positively beaming now and leaned in to give him another kiss. “Don’t forget to get a costume, yeah?”

Enjolras only let out a non-committal grunt.

* * *

“Courfeyrac said I didn’t need a costume,” Enjolras whined.

“No, I said _hey Enjolras, just put on your angry face, that’s scary enough_ ,” Courfeyrac said, fixing his butterfly wings with a grin. “What are we gonna do with you?”

“Grantaire, do you need all that straw?” Feuilly asked.

Grantaire was being turned into a scarecrow by Joly, who seemed to be having the time of his life and nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I think we’re going to need all of it.”

“We could always steal some more from Cosette’s bunnies,” Courfeyrac said thoughtfully.

“Or maybe we could just wrap you in a bedsheet and turn you into a ghost,” Bossuet said with a shrug.

“I will not let you turn me into a bedsheet ghost,” Enjolras said through gritted teeth. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. “I really don’t need a costume. Can we just go?” He held out his hand to Grantaire, who came stumbling over to him once Joly let him go, a broad grin on his face.

“I think we might need a little more time,” Combeferre said, looking over at Bahorel, who was getting his zombie makeup done by Musichetta.

“You two can go ahead,” Bahorel said, “we’ll catch up with you.”  

“We won’t go too far,” Grantaire said and led Enjolras towards the front door. There Grantaire picked up two orange buckets that were hanging on the coat rack. He handed one of them to Enjolras. “Here, I got this for you.”

“What is that?” Enjolras asked, looking down at it. It was basically a hollow plastic pumpkin.

“It’s for the candy,” Grantaire explained.

Enjolras frowned down at it. “Why can’t I take a normal bag?”

“Because…” Grantaire took a deep breath. “Please take the fucking pumpkin.”

“It’s not even an actual pumpkin,” Enjolras said, but took it from Grantaire anyway. He probably didn’t have much of a choice.  

“Just go with it,” Grantaire said, grinning at something behind Enjolras.

He looked around just in time to see Cosette come running towards him, holding up a crown that looked like it was made of aluminum foil. “Hold up,” she called and put the crown on Enjolras’ head, carefully pinning it to his hair.

“Is this really necessary?” Enjolras asked. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t complain, but this was just plain ridiculous. Grantaire’s gleeful expression was answer enough, though. “Let me guess… just go with it?”

“You’re learning quickly,” Grantaire said, beaming at him. “Thanks, Cosette.”

“Have fun and make sure Enjolras doesn’t scare the kids,” Cosette said, winking at them before she walked back into the living room.

“Why would I scare the kids?” Enjolras asked as he followed Grantaire out the door. “You’re the one with the scary costume.”

“I’m really not that scary. And remember what Courfeyrac said, you’re the one with the scary face,” Grantaire said jokingly and made an attempt at kissing Enjolras, but lost some of his straw in the process and got a little sidetracked.

Enjolras quickly helped him pick it up and stuffed it back under the ribbon that was holding it all together. Grantaire smiled and took Enjolras’ hand, pulling him with him. There were a lot of kids up and down the street, some of them accompanied by their parents, most of them walking around in bigger groups.

“Did you do this every year?” Enjolras asked. “When you were a kid, I mean?”

“Pretty much,” Grantaire replied. He squeezed Enjolras’ hand when they’d made it over to Cosette and Marius’ neighbors’ house. “Are you ready?”

“Children are doing this, Grantaire, it’s really not that hard,” Enjolras muttered. He wasn’t exactly ecstatic about doing this, but the concept of it certainly wasn’t that complicated.  

“Great,” Grantaire said, gently pushing him up the steps. “Don’t forget to say trick or treat.”

Soon Enjolras was sure that he’d probably even dream of the phrase _trick or treat_ , because it seemed to be all he was saying for the next hour or so. His pumpkin basket was filling up rapidly and he was slowly but surely starting to lose track of time.

They came across Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta, who had somehow managed to lose Feuilly, Bahorel, Combeferre and Courfeyrac, but went separate ways again after Grantaire told them that one family down the street was giving away huge chocolate bars and they darted off, all three of them giggling.

Enjolras stared down at his bucket, holding it up in front of Grantaire’s nose. “You probably should have got me a bigger one.”

“A bigger one?” Grantaire asked, raising his eyebrows. “You know, I was thinking you might want to go home soon, but if you want to make sure that there is absolutely no candy left in this neighborhood, we can keep going.”

“Oh,” Enjolras said. He’d really been starting to get the hang of this. “We can head back, that’s fine.”

Grantaire stared up at him, his blue eyes wide. “Oh my god, you’re having fun aren’t you?” he asked, poking him in the ribs. “You’re actually enjoying yourself.”

“I’m not going to answer that question,” Enjolras grumbled.

Grantaire snorted, then two straw-covered arms wrapped around Enjolras’ waist, Grantaire’s nearly overflowing bucket dangling off his arm. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“I wouldn’t call it fun,” Enjolras said, although he had to admit that it hadn’t been as bad as he’d imagined it would be. Alright, maybe he’d had a little bit of fun, but Grantaire didn’t need to know that. “At least I got a lot of candy. Combeferre will be happy about that, he’s giving it to the kids at the children’s hospital.”

“You have to eat at least some of it,” Grantaire mumbled into his jacket.

“I was thinking you might share yours,” Enjolras said.

“Ahh, I see.” Grantaire chuckled. “Well, I might if you ask nicely.”

Enjolras laughed. “You know how good I am at asking nicely.”

“So good,” Grantaire said, hugging him a little tighter. “Okay, let’s do a few more houses, then we can go back.” He pulled away, but took Enjolras’ hand again. “Lead the way, princess.”

Enjolras let out a long-suffering sigh, but didn’t try to hide the smile that was playing around his lips.


End file.
